Locking containers, especially child-resistant or locking containers wherein multiple movements must be applied to open the container, have many uses. One use for locking containers is to control the dispensing of medicine or medicaments in the form of pills and tablets. Locking caps on medicine bottles are well known. The typical locking cap mechanism requires a coordinated alignment and tipping, or axial pressure, or inward radial squeezing while turning the cap to remove it from the containers and access to medicaments.
Many medicines are packaged in convenient flat boxes, which are difficult to secure with childproof locks. Many medicaments in the form of pills or tablets are available in blister cards—protective alveoli formed on a plastic sheet sealed by a paper or foil barrier that is punctured when extracting a tablet from the alveolar. When a cardboard flat box is opened the entire contents of the package is exposed, making all of the tablets immediately available. The dangers posed by children with access to a quantity of tablets not intended for their consumption is self evident.
A need exist for child-resistant flat boxes for holding medicaments. A need exists for flat boxes with locks that require coordinated motions for opening. A needs exists for medicament holding packages that present a limited number of doses at a time. A need exists for inexpensive and re-useable locking cases.